Kokugen
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: He died and came to soul society… But nothing seems right about the place… what could have happened? Maybe he is just dreaming or maybe…
1. Least Expected

**SilverMT: OMG! Another story? For those who have been reading my other story, I am really sorry (deep bow) for not updating. Anyway, For ****Kishi Kaisei I am currently getting into mood of writing it again. For sure I will be updating it soon. Continuing to this new story, I hope that you find this interesting somehow… ****Anyway please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I wish for you to support my story.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is created by Noriaki Kubo-sama**

Kokugen: The Beginning

First Stage

Chapter one: Least Expected

**=0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0=**

_Like a thief in the dark night_

_Stealthy and quiet_

_Waiting quietly_

_And it happens… Without warning…_

_I could do nothing but go with the flow_

**=0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0=**

"Chemotherapy: medical technique used in the prevention or treatment of disease by …" Ichigo sighed and tossed the book aside, as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

Tonight, Ichigo have been praying that he would at least have a quite night to concentrate in his study, but he was interrupted by the noise that he knew so well. It was the cry of his substitute shinigami budge, which right now he wanted to just throw outside his window just to have one night of peace for his upcoming exam. Despite the evil thoughts that have crossed his head he just dismissed it as quickly as it had come.

"Honestly! Why do I still do this anyway?" he said as he begrudgingly dragged his feet to the badge, picking the item that was stored at his side table near the bed.

"You know Ichigo…" said a stuffed lion that was casually lying at his bed. " If you're that irritated that you have to go every night to kill hollows, why don't you just quit?"

"Easy for you to say… I have promised to help them as much as I can"

"That's what you get for making promises without thinking!" The stuffed lion said with a huff as he pulled the blanket. Annoyed with what the other said, Ichigo grab the pillow near him and threw it to the other who jumped and started on cursing the orange head.

Ignoring the mod soul, he pushed the badge in his chest. With a flash of light his shinigami form separated from his body, which he caught easily and gently arranged it in the bed. "Kon look after my body" said the teen as he disappeared in a flash.

Jumping from one building to another, Ichigo followed the trace of hollow energy that appeared buildings away from his dormitory located near the school that he was going to. Thought he was not as familiar to the surroundings of this city as he was with Karakura, Ichigo relied to his senses as he followed the rietsu that the hollow emitted.

He was not really good at sensing rietsu but his current level was enough to sense hollow and other presence enough to be of use in cases such as what he was doing right now. Jumping down from the last building he arrived at a mini park and noticed that there was not even one street light working at the said place. He walked slowly as he cautiously looked for the hollow.

Ichigo's steps faltered as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark night which the dim light coming from the moon as his only aid in the dark abandoned park. 'Park at night really gives off a very creepy feeling' Ichigo thought as he continued to scan his surrounding. He's steps came to a halt as he saw a shadow move from the bushes. Narrowing his eyes he silently walked towards it, but before he can even reach the place, the hollow hiding rushed towards him. He was caught off guard because of the sudden charge but recovered quickly enough to block the attack and deliver his own blow at the mask of the hollow. With a loud shriek it vanished leaving no trace.

Looking at the place the hollow was moments ago, Ichigo stretched his muscles to relax. An involuntary yawn escaped his lips as he did so. "Better get going…" he said to himself as he headed back to his dorm room.

It had been a three months since he had left Karakura Town and transferred to Tokyo to continue his study in medicine. He had studied his first year of medicine in Karakura University but transferred after receiving a letter that he has passed the exam in Tokyo University as well as his exam for scholarship. This way, he will be able to help his old man in his tuition fee. Being a second year he had been very busy these past few months most specially this week because his first exam this semester was coming. Despite his busy schedule and all, he did his job as shinigami every night as well. It was really a mystery even to him how he can handle his situation and still in good condition in spite of the pile of reading materials, assignments and pressure from school.

He was about to leap and leave the place when someone grabbed his collar and pulled him with enough strength to push him to the ground. Blinking rapidly he looked up at the man standing in front of him mirroring the deep frown that Ichigo had as he realized what just happened.

Takimoto Kazuki, A man that been respected amongst his peer for being serious and devoted to his work stood in tensed silence in front of a young lad sitting three steps away from him.

He had been assigned to patrol Tokyo area 7 for three years now. Unlike other patrol area that normal shinigami are being deployed to, Tokyo being a very large area which is populated by a great number of people was divided into seven parts and each part are given to seven recognized seated officer. The sheer magnitude of population that can become potential food of hollows and areas where they can hide themselves made it that high ranking seated official was stationed rather that lower ranked ones.

It was three months ago when strange things started to happen in his area. Hollows appeared and suddenly vanish before he can even arrive at the place where a sign of hollow appeared at his tracer. At first he did not bother at all and though that it was just his imagination or his device was not working well. But as days pass by, the weird occurrences continued and decided to call Soul Society and get a new tracer because his was not working well. After receiving the new device, he noticed the same thing was happening and understood that it was not the device that has a problem. It was then that he knew someone was killing hollows in his area.

It was just this night that he was able to capture the person he thinks as the culprit of the weird event that had been happening this past three months. With suspicious look he observed the lad as the other did to him as well. He noted that he might also be a shinigami judging from his shihaksho. He had wild orange hair that reached his neck and long enough to slightly cover his eyes. His eyes traveled at the sword the teen was holding at his left hands and frowned at the size of it. 'Shikai?' he thought as he studied the sword. There was no other explanation for the size of the sword.

Ichigo on the other hand, was also studying the man that had shoved him in the ground. The teen haven't felt the rietsu of the man, which was why he was caught off guard and was in his current position. 'Maybe I have been in deep thought or too tired that I did not feel him' Ichigo reflected as he continued to look at the man. He was very tall, maybe as tall as Zaraki but had a smaller body than the crazy eleventh captain. His hair was as dark as his eyes, or maybe it was just how he sees it because of the lack of light.

"Who are you?" Kazuki asked not leaving his eyes off of the teen.

"I should be the one asking that to you…" Ichigo answered as he pushed himself up from the ground and brushed the dust from his pants, ignoring the warning that flashed at the eyes of the man as he stood up.

"I'm going to ask you again… who are you and from what division are you from?" Kazuki asked once more as his fingers moved slowly to his zanpaktou.

"Ok! Ok!" Ichigo said as he sighs. He was really tired and still wants to finish the reading material that he had set to finish that night. He knew that if he like to arrive at his dorm and do use the time remaining to continue with his studies then the fastest way is to just talk it out with the other.

Stabbing Zangetsu at the ground, he reached out for the stupid badge that Ukitake gave him as a sign of being a substitute shinigami. Ichigo pulled it out and unceremoniously tossed it to the man that was cautiously looking at his movement.

With ease the other caught the badge and looked at it with a frown. Somehow Ichigo really dreaded the expression the other had as he examines the badge that he tossed at the other. The teen really didn't want to hear the question that he knew the other was about to ask.

"What the hell is this?"

With a resigned sigh, Ichigo closed his eyes and silently cursed the kind thirteenth division captain. This was really not the first time that this had happened, but every time it did, Ichigo can't help but blame the other. Thought the badge was really handy device to detect hollows that were near him and help him leave his physical body as he wished, it was completely useless in this kind of situation that he really need to escape from.

Shinigami are very suspicious to people like him and might even jump to conclusion regarding his intensions if he did not present any evidence that he has not intention of harming anyone. Right now he was seriously considering talking to Uketaki about this if he wants to be able to continue being a substitute shinigami.

He knew that the badge was also a device to monitor his activities as a substitute but it was really not helping in letting the captains know his predicament regarding occasions like now. Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo was thinking of a way to prove to the man his good intentions. Despite having doubt about the reaction the other will have Ichigo knew that he must at least try.

"I'm a substitute shinigami… and that badge was given to me by Uketaki–san…"

Kazuki looked back to the lad gauging the truth from what the teen just said. "It's true… you can ask Uketaki-san if you want to know if what I said is true…"

"What is your name then…"

"Kurosaki… Kusosaki Ichigo"

"Hmnn… Kurosaki… Sounds familiar…"

"So… will you ask them or not?" Ichigo asked impatiently. "I am in a rash…"

"No… I will ask them latter. I will take your word for it…" Kazuki said. "By the way my name is Takimoto Kazuki…" He said as he tossed back the badge to Ichigo. "Since you're in a rush…I'll let you go but I will surely ask about you to my commanding officer. And if I found out you are lying… I will make sure to hunt you down…"

"Well, fine by me… anyway, got to go… see you!" Ichigo said before flash stepping away from the other.

**********0o0o0o0=0o0o0o0**

"Ichigo?"

"Sorry, Ishida…" said Ichigo, when he realized that he was still standing in the corridor outside classroom, lost in thoughts of the events that happened last night. "You were saying?"

"Really Ichigo," said Ishida. "You've been spacing out since this morning."

Throwing Ishida a glare he slowed his pace to let the other catch up. Ishida had been studying here since his first year unlike Ichigo that just transferred in his second year as a medical student. It was the quincy that helped him when he first arrived here in Tokyo.

"Trouble found me last night…"

"Well… that's not new..." he said as he arranged his glasses and gave him a meaningful look, "Since we met four years ago… I have come to know that you're a natural magnet of trouble."

"Well, thank you… I'll take that as a complement…" Ichigo retorted as he looked at the other with a smirk. "Seriously… It seems like I have annoyed the shinigami assigned for this place."

"If you're looking for advice, you know that you should better stop paying attention to any shinigami business… As you can see, they already have an officer stationed here…"

"Yeah… I can see that…" he mumbled. "He looks more dissent than the one at Karakura…"

"That's for sure…" Ishida agreed as the exited the school ground and headed for the dorm. "That's why I was as able to concentrate in my studies since first year."

"It had been better if you had told me that earlier… then I would have not bothered hunting them for three months…" Ichigo said flatly.

"Ohh… sorry then… I thought that you have improved since the last time I saw you… improve enough to feel the rietsu level of the person stationed here," said Ishida with a dismissive wave. "Guess I was wrong after all… you didn't even improve."

Ichigo was about to say something when his attention was drawn by the figure of a child who was playing with a ball inside the park. For some reason unknown to him, his attention was completely locked at the child as the movement of said kid run after the ball happily trying to catch it but instead accidentally kicked by his right feet which was enough to send the ball rolling at middle of the street just in front of the car.

Everything that happened was like a slow motion to him as the events played in his eyes. Before he could even blink, he was already near the kid and pushed the child out of the car that was about to hit him. In Ichigo's point of view, everything happened slowly but for everyone who was watching it happened so fast that everyone was not able to react. It was only when Ichigo felt the sudden burst of pain and the feeling of being thrown away did he hear loud shouts before his whole world went black.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. Feeling something was wrong he rubbed his eyes slowly trying to take away the blurry vision that was hindering him with surveying the place. As his vision cleared, he looked around the place and to notice his position.

It would seem that he dozed off and fallen asleep in the chair that he was currently seating. He noticed that the desk was really big and fancy looking despite the large number of papers piled and scattered all over the place. Blinking once more, he roamed his eyes to see that the room was quite spacious and ceiling was really high. He also noticed that not only was the desk in front of him was fancy looking but everything that his eyes see was as well, from the frame to the other simple decorations adorning the place.

He stood from where he sat and went to the closed sliding paper door that was located at the right side of the desk. He was about to open it when he heard the wooden door directly in front of the desk of the room open and from there a person strode silently inside.

Noticing that Ichigo had been staring at him, the person frowned and returned the look back at Ichigo. Somewhere inside Ichigo he felt that he knew the person. The brown eyes that matched the hair looked at Ichigo as if waiting for the teen to talk first.

"Ichigo?" the person asked as the person noticed unease in Ichigo's face. "If you're thinking of running away from you're paperwork and make me do all the work," he paused, his eyes calculating "then better think again…" he finished as he patted the pile of papers at the desk.

"Aizen Souske…" Ichigo whispered loud enough that the other looked at him, eyes wide with recognition of the man standing in front of him.

"Yes?" The answer that Ichigo got from the other just made his conclusion true. "Are you alright Ichigo? You look like you saw a ghost…"

True enough Ichigo paled as realization of the situation came crashing down. "How… how… I mean… Wh- why are you here?"

"What kind of stupid question is that Ichigo? I'm obviously here to make sure that you will finish these papers before the end of the day… How can you call yourself Captain of our division if you can't even do your paper works?"

All the information that he heard from the other just made Ichigo's question multiply even more. "Why? Why should you look after me?" the orange head asked despite the number of other question that was piled inside his head.

"It's my job as you're vice-captain to make sure you do you're job."

"What?" His voice trembled as he forced the words out of his mouth. Putting it together, Ichigo froze from where he was standing. He was a captain of a division and Aizen Souske, his mortal enemy as his vice captain. With this realization his vision blurred with the sudden assault of pain in his head, and then he lost consciousness.


	2. Arrival

**SilverMT: OMG! Another story? For those who have been reading my other story, I am really sorry (deep bow) for not updating. Anyway, For ****Kishi Kaisei I am currently getting into mood of writing it again. For sure I will be updating it soon. Continuing to this new story, I hope that you find this interesting somehow… ****Anyway please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I wish for you to support my story.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is created by Noriaki Kubo-sama**

Kokugen: The Beginning

First Stage

Chapter Two: Arrival

******=0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0=**

_The coming of change is inevitable,_

_He embodies change,_

_And he has come_

******=0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0=**

Death

Ichigo always know that one day he will eventually die just like any normal human. Thought he knows that fact, he never expected that he would die so young. Just like any normal teenager he has a lot of dream that he would like to at least achieve before the inevitable happen. So his sudden death was something he has mixed feelings about.

On one side, Ichigo was relived that he doesn't have to study and think constantly about his grades and whatnot. On the other, he was sad that he was not able to achieve his dream of being a doctor and help his father. Thought these two emotions dominated him, another emotion was in the mix which was frustration for the years of study that only end on him dying.

******0o0o0o0=0o0o0o0**

Somewhere in Seireitei

A midnight dark haired man with deep sapphire blue eyes, blinked up at the sudden change of atmosphere in the air as he was walking to his office. His hurried pace slowed and went to a halt as he looked up at the clear sky. His sudden stopped caused the other person following him bump in his back and yelp at the sudden impact.

Rubbing his nose, the younger man who had a dull shade of emerald green eyes and long hair tied in a high ponytail looked at the other man with question. "Taicho? Is there something wrong?"

The sharp eyes that were looking at the sky shifted to his companion at the question. "No… Nothing" The man said, as he resumed at his pace towards the division office.

**0o0o0o0=0o0o0o0**

With gasp Ichigo opened his eyes but closed it again as his eyes was greeted by the midday sun that was strong. Putting his right hand in his eyes he sat and noticed that he lay in the ground at the middle of a forest. He knew immediately that he was not in the human world. The feeling of spiritual energy thick in the air unlike the one he was so used to in the human world. Despite not being in soul society since the end of war against the quincy, which was three years ago, Ichigo knew without a doubt that the place he currently was is not the human world.

"Am I dreaming?" Ichigo said as he tried to clear his thoughts to understand his current situation. 'I am sure that I am in soul society… but why am here' he thought. Ichigo groan, closing his eyes tightly, his head felt like it was split in half as memories come crushing to him.

"Am I dead?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes blinking a couple of times to try to sort his memories before he woke up in his current predicament. "No… no… this is definitely a dream! That's right!" Laughing nervously he inspected himself as if to see proof that he was still alive.

It was then that he noticed that his outfit was that of his school uniform and not his shinigami one. If he was using his shihakushō then he might even think of a way of explaining his being in soul society. He might think that somehow Rukia had taken him away from his body when he was sleeping and dump him here in soul society. But all of these thoughts flew the moment that he saw that he was dressed the way he did when he was hit by the car in his memory.

"I am dead…" Ichigo said to himself as if answering his question just awhile ago. The teen decided to sit for a while more as he let all this information settle in his head before doing anything.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" The sudden shout had the peacefully sleeping birds fly from their respective trees. Somewhere in the forest a person who was currently sleeping in one of the branches in the forest fell down because of the very loud shout.

Meanwhile the person who shouted at the top of his lungs stood up from where he was seating at the ground. "That felt better!" Ichigo said as he stretched his stiff muscles. 'Staying here all day will not change what had happen…' he thought as he decided what to do. 'Let see… I am dead… so basically… wait…' his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization of him not in his shinigami robes when he woke up after dying.

'Old man Zangetsu!' Ichigo mentally called out as he desperately need to know that he did not lost his power when he departed and went to soul society. 'Old man Zangetsu… please answer me if you're there!' he called again as he started to feel frustrated and scared at the same time.

"I am here Ichigo… do not worry…" The voice caught Ichigo's attention. Tilting his head to the side he saw the spirit of his zanpakutō looking at him with amusement evident in his face.

"You should have at least answered me when I called to you…"

"It is really entertaining to watch you… as you desperately call to me…" He said that made Ichigo realized that the other had been watching him as he was mentally calling the other. His eyes where shot closed as he was concentrating on feeling the other that he did not realize that Zangetsu had materialized besides him and watched as he called to the old man with desperation and fear.

"It's good to know that you are here… I thought I lost you when I died and came here in soul society." He said with a sigh and looking away from the other as he push away the sudden feeling of heat coming to his face because of the meaningful smile that crossed the face of the other.

Of course Ichigo knew that the other also knows that more than the thought of him losing his shinigami powers, the thought that he was alone in a place he was not really familiar, despite being in soul society more than once. He never really toured the place because every time he came here was not because he wanted to; looking back every time he came here it was because he needs to fight.

"Ichigo… you should know that I will never fade because I am a part of you… as long as you need me I am here and will never disappear…"

"Thanks old man…"

"That's the same for me… thought I know that you rather have me gone…" Another voice made Ichigo look at his back only to see his double sitting at the rock not far from where he stood.

"Whatever…" He answered, tuning his eyes away from the other. The teen knew that he really don't hate the other. He used it in order to overcome his fear of his hollow counterpart. The other was a part of himself regardless of his refusal to accept, it was a part of him that he tried to hide because the knowledge putted him with the realization that one day he may become the other. Love of fighting – fighting without reason but because he enjoy the pain and to hurt others, this he fear because along the way he will lose his sight of why he bleed and fight so hard to have power.

He could not say that he hate the other as well as accept him just yet. He knew that his counter part knew of this as well, but what is important was that they already took the first steep. As what the sayings said, one step at a time.

"Che… whatever…" his double said and settled on looking at the place they where at. "And by the way… you're death sucks!" he added with a smirk the made Ichigo rise a brow.

"In any case," Zangetsu said, with a small smile and amusement in his eyes because of the interaction of the two, "Since we are here in Soul Society… we must find where exactly in soul society you currently are."

Knowing where he is, this is the first thing he has to do before thinking his next step. Honestly, he was really having trouble with his fast acceptance of the situation that he was currently is. He is dead; this alone can make anyone on the edge. 'Maybe being here for numerous times I have unconsciously accepted the fact that when I die I have a place I can belong to?' he thought as he decided to look for the nearest settlement on his location. 'Talking about having reservation after death', it is really weird to know that after death he knew that somehow he has a job waiting for him.

It took Ichigo twenty minuets of walking before he was able to find the end of the forest and see Rukongai from where he stood. "Well, this place looks more deprived than the first district where I first came to save Rukia…" he said as he looked at the condition of the district.

The place was made of woods that were put together to form a settlement. Big rocks putted atop the roofs in order for it not to be removed easily. He can really say that the houses from the first district to the tenth where he had been were far better than this place. He mentally knew that this is a very far off district from Seireitei.

"I wonder what district I am at…"

As Ichigo neared the place, he saw that there were a lot of people despite how rundown the place looks like. 'It's over crowded here!' his hollow said with irritation that made Ichigo think why his hollow being talkative all of a sudden. 'I agree...' Zangetsu said in agreement with a wary sound in his voice.

'Hey… I just realized that somehow the two of you are being too talkative since awhile ago.'

'Well… it seems like when you died the mental barrier that kept us separated from you have been lifted.' Zangetsu answered.

'Lifted? What do you mean?'

'It means… we can see here from you're inner word the things that you see.'

'And we can hear you're thoughts more clearly too…' Zangetsu added with approval in his tone. 'But do not worry because thoughts that you're consciousness deems not be learned by us we cannot hear or see… so you still have privacy.'

'Yeah you can still think of perverted things without us knowing…' His hollow said with a snicker that made Ichigo involuntarily flush.

'Why did this happen…' he thought with a sigh. 'Ichigo… we can think about the changes that happened to you when we have time… but for now you should focus in settling here' Zangetsu said.

'Yeah… old man's right… you should do something because you're attracting a lot of attention…' These words made Ichigo look around just in time to see that people passing by looked at him with curiosity.

"Wait" He was about to run when he was called by one of the onlookers. He looked at the person with suspicion and caution that made the other person smile and raise his arms in the air in order to make the teen see that he meant no harm.

"Well, I see that you're new here…" The man said. He was wearing a normal kimono which was faded and a little torn with straight black hair that reached his shoulders. He appears to be in late twenties since he looked young but Ichigo knows better than be deceived by the looks of those who live in soul society. Mostly because he learned since his first stay in soul society after saving Rukia made him realize that thought most of all the people he came in contact with looked young they were all hundred years older than him.

"How – "

"How did I know?" The other said cutting Ichigo's question. "Well… for one you're clothes is really weird and another you're hair. A hair like yours will surely make others remember you for a long time. If you are from here everyone will know you."

"Um… yeah… I came from another district… actually…" Ichigo said with uncertainty. 'Why the hell did I just lie?' He thought as he continued to look at the other.

"Hmmm… really? I thought for sure that you are a new soul…"

"Hahaha… ummm… no… actually I am on my way to Seireitei …" he said that made the other frown and look at him curiously.

"Seireitei? Well… If you know that place then you are really not a new soul then…" He said thoughtfully. "But why would you go there?"

"Eh… I umm… going to look for some of my friends there…"

"I see… then be careful… I heard there is quite uproar there… thought there is no clear information what's really happening…" he said with a grin and started to leave.

"Wait… Where do you think I can find something to wear that will not make me stand out?" Ichigo called the other before the person can leave. He knew that traveling with less attention was better if he were to go to Seireitei. Having his hair was enough to get unwanted attention so the least he could do is change his cloths to blend with the crowd.

"Well… you asked the right person!" he said still having his grin plastered to his face. If he had his is eyes closed then he will definitely associate him with Ichimaru Gin's creepy smile. "Just follow me lad…"

"Thanks… umm…"

"That's no problem… and by the way it Jin… my name is Jin…"

"Ah ohh… thanks then Jin…" Ichigo said. 'That's weird… when I was just thinking of Gin it turns out that this person's name is Jin…'

'Yeah… he also feels creepy…' his hollow chided that made Ichigo smile.

**0o0o0o0=0o0o0o0**

"Well… this looks alright?" Ichigo said as he looked at his new garment. He wore deep brown kimono which the sleeves were folded until his elbows paired with hakama. 'Well, I think its better than your uniform since it's looks normal… color your hair black and no one will notice you easily,' his hollow commented with a mild teasing voice.

'No! I have lived for twenty years of my life not bothered by my hair… I will not start now…' Ichigo said flatly as he arranged his uniform neatly and carried it with him as he exited the room where he changed his clothes.

As Ichigo exited the room, he exited in an open area and saw Jin with his friend, who owns the said place. The man was tall and had a very big built that Ichigo thought that maybe this guy was a body builder when he was still alive. He looked like a middle age man with black unruly hair and he gave of a strong aura. It might have come from being in a business that needs him to be strong in order to make sure no one crosses him. As he was introduced to the other when he first came, he learned the person was called Sakaguchi and had been in the trading business for a long time that he was famous in districts 140 to 90. He was told that he would trade anything for rare items that he got mostly from new souls that had arrived. It was in that conversation that he had learned that he was at Southern Rukongai, district hundred and thirty-five.

"Well… looks good on you…" Jin said with a nod and took his uniform from his hand and putted it on the counter in front of his friend. "Here… this is the exchange of the garments that he will be taking…" He said as he patted the cloth and looked at the other. The two looked at each other as if having a mental argument that Ichigo had no idea what it was about.

'It is a good thing that I could use my uniform to exchange for the clothes that I am now wearing'. Ichigo thought. His musings were interrupted when finally the other gave up the eye contact and gave a long sigh.

"Ok… here" Sakaguchi took a small brown cloth pouch form under the counter and toss it to Ichigo that caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks… I know I could count on you…" Jin said with a wide grin and a half lidded eyes that made his eyes slant which made Ichigo associate it with a certain fox smile that Ichimaru Gin had always have.

"Good for you to have someone look after you kid…" Sakaguchi said with a huff and folded his hands and looked irritated at the smiling Jin. "But be aware that he never really give attention to just anyone unless they are interesting enough to get his attention." He added that made the other's smile flutter and settled to a pout.

"Umm… thanks for everything…" Ichigo said as Jin guided him out of the shop.

"No problem kid! Come back if you have anything interesting to trade. I have a lot of items here that you might just like."

**0o0o0o0=0o0o0o0**

"Thanks for the help…Jin"

"It's nothing… I have my own reasons…" Jin said as he waived his hand. With a nod Ichigo took the bag that was given to him by Sakaguchi in his pocket. "What is this anyway?"

"Why don't you open it?"

Opening the bag, Ichigo's frown deepened as he saw what was inside the bag. "Sweets?" he said with confusion as he took one.

"Hahaha… You don't know what that is?" Jin said as he looked at Ichigo with a meaningful smile. "Anyone here in soul society doesn't grow hungry… those who do are the ones who has enough reiryoku. That sweet is something close to food here. Thought even those who doesn't have reiryoku likes it. With that you can trade it with someone to get whatever you will need in your journey."

"I… I know that – "

"It's ok… I have not helped you to prey on your secret. You have secret and I have my own… let's leave it as that… ne?"

'His definitely creepy…' His hollow said that Ichigo can't help but agree. It was unnerving to know that someone was helping him with a hidden reason. But despite his growing wariness he was really thankful to the man for helping him regardless of his intentions.

They continued to walk in the crowded street settling to a comfortable silence between them when they heard a commotion not far from them. Curiosity and a force of habit in checking things that seems out of place, which originated from being a substitute shinigami in Karakura that has a high level of spiritual activity made him go and investigate the cause of commotion.

Making his way to the growing crowd that decided to watch the commotion he was able to get close enough to see a group of thugs surrounding a form of a child that was crouching on the ground.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." The man that looks like the leader of the other three thugs said with narrowed eyes.

The boy looked up, but did not speak.

The men kneel down and roughly took the boy's small face that fitted in the man's big hands. "Look here boy… I know you are the one who have taken my bag. Give it back… or are you so eager to die?"

Despite the pain that registered at the face of the young boy to the tightening of the grip of the man, Ichigo can see strong defiance in the eyes of the child.

"Are you sure that he is the one who took your bag?" Ichigo said as he steeped out of the crowed. He dismissed the sarcastic comments of his resident hollow as he looked at the man that had already released his hold at the child.

"Who are you? Are you his accomplice?" He said as he stood with a threatening look.

"I do not know the boy but I surely want you to stop blaming others without knowing if he really is the one that took something from you." Ichigo answered and looked at the child that was now standing just far enough from the group. "Are you the one that took his pouch?"

"No…" The child answered silently.

"See… he said that he is not the one that took it…"

"What? You believe him just like that?" The man looked at him with awe. "You honestly believe that he is saying the truth?"

"Yup… I believe him" Ichigo said as he looked at the child's eyes one more.

"You believe him but we don't! How could – "

"Here…" Ichigo tossed the small bag that was given to him by Sakaguchi just a while ago that made Jin who was besides him looked at Ichigo with astonishment.

"Is that not enough?" He said as the leader opened the bag and his eyes widen with the contents of the bag.

"Are you sure that you will give this in return for what I lost?" The man said uncertainly. "You don't know what I have inside the bag that I lost… It might not have anything really important…"

"I know… but if this will solve the problem, then I don't care if you take that."

"You're not a bright one," he said as he took the bag and slipped it in his pocket.

"Well… this resolves the problem then," Jin said as he went in the middle and looked at the crowed. "That's all for the show!" as he shooed the onlookers.

As the crowed dispersed, the group of thugs left as well leaving Jin and the child with Ichigo who was looking sheepishly at Jin, who looked at the teen and shook his head accompanied with a deep sigh.

"I really never thought that you are the kind of person that will do something – "

"Stupid…" Jin looked at the kid who took the words from him. The kid was standing near Ichigo with eyes that were critically studying the orange head teen.

"Hey! What a way to thank someone who saved your ass there kid!" Ichigo said with mild irritation. "I always do what I want to do… So I don't regret helping."

"How could you trust someone who could have been lying to save himself? I can be very well the thief that they have been looking." The kid said as if he did not hear what Ichigo had said.

"Look here gaki," Ichigo said as he putted a hand at the child's brown hair. "You said that you did not do it… I believed you, it was my choice… so if I have been tricked then it will be my problem. "

The child looked at Ichigo's eyes as if looking for something. It made Ichigo felt that the brat was evaluating him and it made him uncomfortable. In turn, Ichigo also looked at the child.

The child looked like he was in between age ten to thirteen. He wore a kimono which was too plain and faded and was a little bit too big for the child to use. The torn parts of the cloth might have been intended so that it will fit the built of the child.

"I am sure that you are the type of person that is easily deceived by others…"

"Well, sorry for being a nice person!" Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't need to be lectured by a brat..."

"I have a name… and its not brat," the boy said quietly but enough to get Ichigo's full attention back. "Aizen is my name… Aizen Souske"

"Ehhhhhhh?"

'Ok! First I dreamed something really disturbing… Aizen as my vice captain… now, I am meeting a boy who looks like him and tells me that he is Aizen Sōsuke … Now I am really convinced that this is a dream!'

It hasn't even been half a day since he came to Soul Society and mysteries keep on piling on him. First, his weird dream about Aizen being his vice captain and him being a division captain himself. Then his situation with his inner persona, the changes that happened because of his death, a person that helped him with a hidden motive and now a child who called himself as Aizen Sōsuke, which if he look really carefully the boy do really look like a young, a very young version of his nightmare.

Now Ichigo felt that somewhere out there someone really hates him.


End file.
